


Think Portable

by Thorki_ed



Series: Private Chat [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two take it up a notch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Portable

It had been two whole days since Loki last logged on to his booming website, as hundreds of more fans poured on everyday. The joy of watching them drool over him had become more and more boring. Toying with Thor however, was much more fun. No doubt he still signed on, and would probably continue to sign on everyday in hopes of speaking to Loki again. Just to show he could be merciful, he signed on.  
______________________________________________________________________  
GOM has signed on.

Thor's heart jumped with anxiety. He had not heard from his brother in over 48 hours, and he had started to worry he had lost all contact with him.

You have sent an invitation to GOM to a private chat.

A long moment passed.

GOM has accepted your invitation.

GOM: Eager, brother?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: You have been gone long, I was anxious to have words with you again  
GOM: Have dirty words, you mean? Very, very dirty words...  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Why must you always do this?  
GOM: Why do I do anything? It's fun.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: You cannot keep this up.  
GOM: I do what I want.

Thor could practically hear Loki's smirk in his mind. Though he was right, and as God of Mischief, some would even say it is his birthright to do whatever his heart desired. Frustrated, he tried to negotiate with his brother.

Thor_The_Thunderer: Just come home with me, brother  
GOM: Have you gone mad, Thor? Do you truly think I would agree? I wouldn't dream of ever setting foot in Asgard in my lifetime.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: And what is your dream, Loki? Sinking to merely nothing but shadowing your own self to see who adores you? I adore you, and that should be enough.  
GOM: So sweet you are with your words, Thor. If only other parts of you were this sweet.  
Thor subconsciously blushed.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Do not change the topic  
GOM: If you're going to get all serious on me, I would have other things to attend to. Toodles!  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Wait.  
When Thor didn't see his brother sign off, he quickly scolded himself for what he was about to do next.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Speak to me. Like you have the other nights.  
GOM: Beg, Thor. You know how much I like that.  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Please, Loki. I beg of you.  
GOM: On your hands and knees? (It's quite an appealing look for you, Thor)  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Whatever you desire Loki, I would do.  
GOM: Whatever I desire? I desire feeling your heat within me, that is what I desire. I desire your mouth upon me, hands all over me. Just like how it used to be. You remember, don't you brother?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Yes.

He would have typed more if it were not for the hastily undoing of his slacks in his mission to free his throbbing member.

Thor_The_Thunderer: Tell me more.  
GOM: Enough about the past, I should like to tell you more about how I am now. You know, it's been a while since you've laid eyes on me like you used to. I've grown since then.  
GOM: Though I remember you having difficulty with me even beforehand, which was fine by me. It thrilled me to hit the back of your throat while you still had to work me with those big hands of yours. And those wonderful gagging noises that told me I was too much for you to handle, yet you always held me closer. Like you couldn't get enough of me... Yes, I quite liked that.  
GOM: The very last time we did it you even whimpered in between gags, but you learned quickly enough. I always have a knack for making you sob, don't I? I'd apologize if it didn't get me so riled up. Did it never bother you, Thor?  
Thor_The_Thunderer: Never, brother. I enjoyed every bit of it. Every bit of you, no matter how much I could or could not take.  
GOM: Of course you did, Thor. Always so eager to please... Always so eager to prove yourself against my thick cock. I pleasantly remember you not being able to walk for a few days.

Thor was having a hard time controlling himself, even though his boxers were still restricting him. Hot flashbacks surged through his mind, bringing him back to the days when he and his brother were so close. Before his coronation. Before his trip to Jotunheim. When he and his brother laid side-by-side every spare hour they had. He stopped touching himself through his boxers just to type out a random thought he had, because he needed Loki to know.

Thor_The_Thunderer: Loki, I remember our days so clearly, but they are different from your memories. I remember the soft gleam of your pale skin, slick with our sweat. But I also remembered the brilliant shine of sweat on the verge of turning to ice along your tattoos when you shared your Jotun form with me. I remember the soft arc of your back, and tightness of your thin muscled body. I remember the look of pleasure upon your face every time we engaged and your soft voice enticing me to bed, your harsh voice commanding me, and the pained voice when we had to depart. Those are the things I remember most, and I would do anything to have that again. I cannot bear just a computer screen plagued by your wicked typing, because it is you that I desire, in the flesh.

GOM: You remember trivial things.

GOM has signed off.

Thor was heartbroken, and he felt a plunging sadness in his heart. He had said what he needed to say - so that Loki may know what his heart truly desires. He made a move to retrieve his pants from around his ankles when he heard a creak behind him, and turned to see Loki, his weight straining the weak floorboards.  
He could not believe his eyes. 

"Brother? Is that truly you?"

"Good to know our chats have been keeping you busy," Loki sneered in response, gesturing towards Thor's pants on the ground.

He strode forward to catch Thor in a lip-crushing crush - one fuelled by a mix of passion and anger. Thor reacted with surprise, but placed a hand on either side of Loki's face, drawing him nearer so he couldn't escape.

"Brother..." it came out as a whisper as he stood from his seat, gathering Loki in both his arms, and lifting him. Thor felt Loki slither muscular legs around his waist, and responded by holding Loki up with just one arm underneath Loki's bottom.

"You always had a thing for my ass, didn't you?" Loki murmured against Thor's swollen lips.

"Well it truly is a magnificent one."

Loki let out a rare, genuine laugh before tearing Thor's shirt off his ankles making quick work of sliding Thor's boxers of his waist.

"You are quite skilled with many parts of your body, Loki"

"You haven't seen anything yet"

That was all Thor needed before throwing them both on the bed, and pawing like a lion at Loki's simple clothes. Before long, they were both breathless, naked, and tired of foreplay. And Loki was right. He had grown. Thor couldn't help but gape at his brother's growth. He may have been considered lanky before, but he had certainly filled in his frame. His biceps had a beautiful curve to them, and his chest and abdomen had a solid definition, a light six-pack was noticeable. He traced all these new lines that had formed, drinking them in. Then his fingers traced over his brother's hip bones, outlined by his lean stomach, they protruded in an extremely attractive way, leading down to Loki's hard member - which seemed monstrous compared to what Thor remembered.

"Turns out Jotun growth spurts hit a little later than yours," Loki said matter-of-factly and teasingly. 

Still have no words, Thor decided his mouth could do something else than talk. A hand on each side of Loki's ass, he dragged Loki up his stomach so that he could sit on Thor's chest, with Thor's mouth enveloping Loki's hard cock. Loki moaned at the hot touch of Thor's tongue as Thor nabbed some pre-cum from his own throbbing cock to rub against Loki's entrance. Loki's moans had turned into a deep grumbling of pleasure as one hand was tangled in Thor's hair and the other grabbing Thor's shoulder hard enough to leave bruises.

"Faster. Deeper." Loki commanded, and Thor tried to oblige. But Loki was again right - he couldn't take him, but he kept trying. He was aware of his own soft gagging noises as he hollowed out his cheeks again and again.

"Yes. Yesss," Loki chanted. After a few more moments, Loki pushed Thor back, and slid down his body, planting nips and bites here and there. As soon as Thor felt the heat of Loki lowering himself onto him, his cock twitched in anticipation. Loki grinned evilly at this. And for a good reason.

As he lowered himself, he took only the head before rocking forward and backward, leaving Thor begging, and tugging at Loki's hips with his hands.

"Please, brother, please, please take all of me, please..." he pleas became more and more hollow as his breaths escaped him.

"That's right Thor, beg." Loki smiled, flicking his wrists. This caused two golden threads stronger than steel to pin Thor's hands above his head, rendering Thor a helpless, groaning heap. Then Loki slid down just the slightest bit, caused Thor to buck upwards before Loki's hand slammed him back into the mattress. 

"Beg," he scowled through gritted teeth.

"I can't.. I .. Loki, I..." Thor couldn't even figure out what he wanted to say. 

Slowly but surely, Loki took the entirety of Thor's cock, sending shivers of pleasure rippling through Thor's body.  
As he rode Thor, he sped up, slowed down, rotated his hips, and rocked back and forth, proving that he was, in fact, very gifted with every part of his body. He made sure Thor would never forget that.

"Loki," he croaked, voice cracked from his cries of ecstasy and begging for more. "Loki, please, please don't stop... So.. close. So close. Please..."

Thor, the Almighty Thunderer was mewling before him, and Loki found this extremely satisfying. He saved the best for last of course. Retracting himself almost all the way, which drew Thor's hips off the bed, he clenched as tightly as he could before slamming himself into Thor, sending his bed to its doom. With a dozen splintering, cracking noises, his bed collapsed - and so did Thor.

He let out a mighty cry of joy, the adrenaline giving him enough strength to rip through Loki's binds so that he could grab Loki, and pull him fiercely to his chest, pulling Loki into a passionate dance of tongues. Thor flipped them over, prepared to reciprocate when he was interrupted.

"Thor?!" came Steve's voice from outside his door. Pairs of frantic footsteps could be heard making their way to his door. "Open up! Are you okay?!"

He quickly looked at Loki, who merely grinned and said, "No worries, we'll keep in touch." With a wink, he vanished, leaving a small black phone with a green ribbon.

It vibrated in an instant, and Thor flipped it open with trembling fingers. He noticed it was from a contact named "GOM".

_Think of this as a portable chatroom, where our conversations are always private ;)_

Thor groaned and started thinking of excuses to explain to the Avengers why he needed a new bed, while half-hard already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _My new bed has gold posts and green sheets... to make u feel more at home when u visit me :)_ The Avengers had been thrown off by the initial scene, a sheepish Thor and a broken bed... and well, odd screaming coming from behind the doors? The Avengers pieced things together, not that they would ever tell Thor. But really, they weren't that stupid. Come on, Thor.

_Thor, are you honestly wasting my time with your silly nonsense?_

_I just hoped it would make u want to visit more. I miss u_

No reply. Thor sighed before sticking his new phone in his pocket. So far, Loki's was the only number in it besides Tony Stark, who had taught him how to use the contraption. Speaking of Tony Stark,

_Hey, hows it going buddy?? Can I borrow Mjolnir again? I think I found something super cool._

This was the fourth time Tony had asked for Mjolnir this week, which made Thor suspicious about leaving his poor baby with the technophile. Nonetheless, he made his two-minute way back to the mansion, willing to help his friend with his researches.

When Tony looked up at Thor trying to get into his office, he had to suppress a giggle. The six-foot-four Norse God of Thunder was staring at his digital password pad with such an intense gaze, one might think he was strategizing for war. His thick eyebrows were furrowed into a hairy little bridge across his forehead.

"JARVIS, would you bypass the security system and let him in, please?"

"Yes, sir."

The door flung upon, and Thor jumped back, wielding Mjolnir.

"Whoa! Thor! Easy there, it's just a door. You have those in Asgard, do you not?"

"They do not usually open on their own, Tony Stark," Thor replied, eyeing the door warily. He dropped Mjolnir off gently where he usually did - a testing circle that hummed with blue and white light.

"Thanks, man. Listen, the readings I get off Mjolnir are incredible! Seriously, she packs huge power. I'm comparing it to some other energy readings and..."

But Thor stopped listening because at that moment, his phone gave off a soft twinkling sound. The ring tone had been called "Magic" and he thought it was most appropriate. Even if it did sound like a 12-year-old's phone.

_If your big stupid face isn't upstairs in 5 minutes, I will burn this place to the ground. xo_

Not even taking offense to the insult, Thor bounded out the workshop and up the stairs, three at a time. Tony was still explaining how he had found the perfect way to save them all from Loki, and he was staring at the papers left fluttering due to Thor's quick departure, but he thought nothing of it.  
I mean, he had a hot date with Mjolnir, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brother," Thor said, voice filled with hope as he flung the door open. "I am - _oh_ "

He was left to stare at Loki with mouth hanging open as he stared at the porcelain perfection that was his brother, while his devilish green eyes stared back. He was on his side, one arm holding his head, the other draped across his perfect body. Draped lazily across Thor's new green and gold bed, Loki looked more untouchable and regal than anything in all the realms. His smooth pale skin drew Thor's eyes like a magnet, screaming for every inch of his naked body to be stared at.

"I... I..." Gods. His dark, slicked back hair that fell perfectly below his neck, tickling his strong shoulder blades, the curves of his broad shoulders and taut muscled arms that he was propping himself on...

Loki hummed in amusement before rolling onto his stomach and reaching for his phone.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiii..." Lord, the dip in Loki's back before it curved into the full swell of his ass was maddening to Thor. The muscles of his thigh flexed and smoothed again with every kick of Loki's feet in the air.

Loki's slender fingers were moving swiftly across the keyboard.

"Uh..mmmmmmm." Yep. Thor still couldn't speak.

"I knew words were never your strong suit, but really, Thor?" Loki snorted before his glance lowered to the obvious tent in Thor's pants. "Oh. Oh, I see." And yes, there was definitely a tone in Loki's voice that Thor didn't (did?) like. He couldn't tell. Maybe it was both?

"Come, brother," Loki waggled a finger in a come-hither motion. " _Come for me_ "

WHY were Loki's eyes so _GREEN?_ Thor screamed in his mind as he walked over to his bed, cursing himself for being so weak, knowing that this was probably a bad idea.

A bad idea indeed.

Loki's lips were soft and supple, his tongue moving with expertise, flicking and licking at all the right places, and Thor felt his clothes being stripped from him with deft fingers.

_Yes. Yes._

"Could we refrain from breaking the bed this time? The others are still sceptical that I, uh, _had a nightmare_ "

Loki _giggled._ "That is absurd, and yet so very you in every essence. One day, this tongue will teach you how to lie just as it taught you to... well. You know." His hand was already snaking its way to the back of Thor's head, guiding it slowly downwards. Thor poked his tongue out for the whole ride, leaving a cool, wet trail down Loki's chest and stomach, which left him shivering the slightest bit.

When Thor had met his destination, he showed ho hesitancy. He was rewarded for sharp hitches of Loki's breath or sharp fingers digging into his neck. He really did learn a few things from his brother's damned tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they laid side by side, both panting from their efforts and Thor aching between his legs, Loki's phone buzzed. Grumbling, he leaned over the edge, giving Thor the perfect few of the taut muscles in Loki's back, and the raw, red scratches Thor inflicted himself. He was almost smug until Loki swung his feet over the edge and got dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Adopting puppies," Loki spat sarcastically before vanishing.

Thor would have made a move if Loki had not so utterly wrecked him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Workshop?_ Loki read the message again. Well. He was there. In Stark's workshop. But Stark wasn't. Growing annoyed, he almost teleported again before the lights came on.

"Welcome, Loki Laufeyson." JARVIS announced. Used to it already, Loki was not startled.

"Where's the charming tin bucket?" he snapped. He was never one for patience.

Before JARVIS could answer, Stark's too-cheerful voice announced his arrival, "Ah, glad you could make it"

"Make it quick. I was enjoying a nice nap."

"Oh? Supervillains take naps? Do you have a magical blanky and teddy too?" Tony's tone was nauseating.

"Stark." Loki's tone was poisonous, and even Tony Stark wasn't that suicidal.

"Listen, I really think you should give this whole thing one more thought," Tony said. Every time he and Loki had come together to do their business Tony always mentioned the idea of Loki joining the Avengers. It would be fun! he said. It will be awesome! he said. Loki didn't see the appeal in it. But the Avengers desperately needed a magic-wielder, Thor desperately needed his little brother, and Tony desperately needed the God of Mischief and Good Fucks.

"We've already been over this a few times."

"But I haven't told you the best part," Tony said, his tone as delightful as a 7-year-old's on Christmas Eve. "Mjolnir's powers are linkable. They are immense, but they can be linked into a passage that's on the same frequencies as yours."

Loki stopped pouting (Tony's sort of sad to see it go, because really, it's a sexy pout) and nodded for Tony to go on.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will have no problem with you on our side, they know we're lacking in power,and I've obviously already brought up the idea (he gives a sly grin) and Thor's more than willing to share whatever he's got with you because he's got a super big brother complex going on."

 _Yes, more than willing to share his **seed**_ , Loki thought bitterly. But he liked this idea. He liked it a lot. Maybe he could give these mortals a try. Maybe.  
 _Thor had a really comfortable bed. So did Tony.... Then again, Thor was really comfortable. And so was Tony. Hmm._

Maybe. _I do enjoy poking and prodding in S.H.I.E.L.D. files. Really, I do. So fun to be one step ahead of Doom..._

Maybe. _Ugh, and they always had such tasty food, with buckets of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream._

Oh, fine. _For the endless ice cream supply, though. Nothing more, he lied to himself._

"Perhaps." he said through tightly pursed lips, but Tony took it as a "HELL YEAH" apparently because he swooped up the god in his arms and spun in a circle. He conjured up a stack of papers and a pen, intending for Loki to sign all of them.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. documents? You prepared them beforehand?"

"Aw come on sweetcheeks - and may I say they are looking extra sweet today - even I knew you couldn't say no! You love power, you love being on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nerves, and you love a good lay. What could be a better solution than to just permanently be here?"

Loki's smile curved upward at Tony's regard for his behind, as he stepped forward so very cautiously. The smouldering look he gave Tony through his lazily drooped eyes was practically incinerating the poor man. Tony's hands were upon him in a second, tearing at whatever he could. With a flick of his hands, the pen rose by itself to start signing the forms while Loki tangled his legs around Tony, allowing him to be carried over to a black-and-white Porsche.

"JARVIS," Loki panted, breathless from their fierce kissing. "Would you be a dear and send a text to my brother."

"Of course, Mr. Laufeyson."

"Tell him that I'll be seeing him around more often."

"Yes, sir."

Tony didn't bother questioning this as he rutted against Loki's thighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I'll be seeing him around more often._ Thor read the message from Loki's number. Him? Thor made a mental note to speak with his brother when he got the chance.


End file.
